S Stands For Speed,Y
by spirit1s
Summary: Speedy is doing a normal drug bust when something unexpected happens. He and Green Arrow finally get a little water under the bridge, and they say obsticals make you stronger. My take on the origonal Speedy drug story. Kid friendly
1. Chapter 1

I read once that Speedy had a drug problem in the comics so this my take.

this is when Speedy is part of JLU

kid friendly.

---------

"I'm so tired of this" Speedy kneeled armed and ready behind a crate in the Star City warehouse district.

" I know kid, but it has to be done."

The reunited ex PARTNERS! (Not sidekick!) Were staking out warehouse #12.

Apparently there was reason to believe that there was going to be a big drug shipment coming in. For some reason involving peanut butter and PEZ dispensers, Question REALLY wanted it busted.

"I take high, you take low?" Speedy asked into the comlink. "You got it."

The team broke up moving around the perimeter to surround the 9-armed men inside packing storage crates.

2 minutes later he tapped the comlink. This was it.

"FIRE!"

To the druggies inside the felt surrounded and quickly armed themselves firing at anything that moved. However they were poorly trained.

Between Speedy and Arrow 5 of the 9 were down in less than 20 seconds. The rest scrambled for hiding places and getaway vehicles.

2 of them broke off and headed for the left exit as Arrow ran after them and pinned them own quickly.

Speedy on the other hand was having a much harder time. Apparently 1 of the goons had a military background or something.

" I, I CAN'T GET A GOOD SHOT!"

He yelled as the two of them tackled him. However Arrow was too far away to stop what happened next.

" GET OFF!" Speedy yelled. He knew he was in trouble, they had gas masks on.

Before he could react, one of them hit him in the head with the blunt end of a machine gun. He looked around dazedly as one of the men pulled a container out from a crate.

" OPEN WIDE, KID! This will only hurt… actually this will hurt A LOT!"

The man sneered, his voice mangled by the gas mask. Speedy was scared. Suddenly a green mist surrounded them. It burned and tasted like ice melt salt.

" Can't, brea…" He coughed. He used the last once of energy he had to hit the emergency signal on his comlink, before he slipped into unconsciousness. He collapsed on to the floor struggling to even breath.

"SPEEDY!" Was all he heard when he hit the floor.

----

ch2 soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

--

The two men that got away were quickly rounded up, by the police that gathered outside.

They were instantly whisked away to the teleportation bay. Where the medics instantly took Speedy to the closest medical room.

" So, how is he!"

Arrow was furious. He and Speedy had been at odds for a while, granted it wasn't as bad as Batman and bird-boy, but he had always considered Speedy to be his son.

" He'll pull through, but that drug is in his systems. We wont know anything more until he wakes up."

The medic walked out of the room, leaving Arrow in a stupor. Canary waited outside the door. She had gotten to know speedy well over the last few months and they were very close. She knew this must have been affecting Arrow. Right now he needed his space.

10 minutes later bumblebee received the call.

"Arrow, what's up? I haven't heard from you since speedy joined the league. Is everything okay?"

She saw the concerned look on his face as he replied.

" Speedy's in some trouble. We were doing a drug bust and they sprayed him with something. Elongated man is looking into it with Flash, but all we know now is that its really powerful stuff.

He's asleep now but woke up 4 minutes ago and looked like he was having a panic attack. They gave him something to calm him down but it only lasts for a few minutes. It was all we could do to restrain him."

Bumblebee looked worried as the rest of Titans East walked to the monitor.

" Is he going to be okay?"

Aqualad asked. Speedy was like his brother.

This was something no family member wanted to hear. Even when Speedy had joined the league he still stayed inn the tower more often than not.

"J'onn gave him an emergency scan and his vitals are okay, but we can't keep him here like this. There isn't enough medical staff trained for rehab. Besides I know you guys would really be the only ones who might be able to keep him calm enough to get him through this." Arrow sighed heavily.

"Please we really need your help."

"You didn't even have to ask! OF COUSE WEE'LL HELP!" Cried bumblebee.

"He's family!" "He's a titan!" Replied the two English-speaking titans. Más y Menos said something along those lines, but even after three years in titans east they still spoke very little English.

" Thank you. You should probably tell Titans Central too. Have Cyborg whip up a containment room. Speedy's good with electronics, so it'll have to bee tough."

He smiled in a way that they recognized as that of a worried father.

" Thank you. I'll call back tomorrow."

The room fell silent as the monitor switched off.

--

Stay tuned for chapter 3


	3. hard work for another day

Chapter 3 hard work for another day

Chapter 3

hard work for another day.

" You know this will be tough on him." Said Cyborg turning on the security system for the room. It was similar to what he had made for raven during her little " birthmark episode." Although this one didn't have the strange magic symbols. (That according to raven meant: giraffe, Wednesday, insomnia, and instructions.")

"Sparky, you know we don't like it either. We don't have a choice, it's for his own good."

Bumblebee looked up at Cyborg. Más y Menos were crying and hugging speedy like he was dyeing, while he was in the restraints. " Don't worry Chico's, it's only for a little while until I feel better…"

Despite Speedy's pleading, they were still upset. Aqualad gave him a whack on the back. This was hard on everyone.

" Come on bro, you'll get through this." He said, trying to look confident.

Robin walked up to the group. Cyborg had asked him to test the room, because they were on a similar skill level. Speedy squeezed out of the twins grasp and waked over to him.

"Robin" he said nodding.

"Speedy…"

" You and I are a lot alike, so I know this is going to be tough."

Speedy was downcast. This drug was ruining his life and he felt horrible, it was all he could do to stand up.

"Yeah, I know, but don't worry Speedy,

You're a titan,

You're family,

We'll take care of things…"

END


End file.
